


Smile for the camera

by goindownshipping



Series: Starkercest Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Peter Parker, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tapes, Shield DUM-E and U from everything, Smut, Starkercest Bingo 2020, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping
Summary: Tony quickly busied himself with repositioning the robots, as if that would solve Peter’s confusion. DUM-E was stationed at the right corner of the foot of the bed while U was on the left side of the bed. When he was done, Tony turned around and gestured to the new setup. After a moment, all the pieces clicked into place in Peter’s brain. Tony knew he’d figured it out when Peter’s entire face flushed pink all the way up to the tips of his ears.Or, Tony enlists the help of DUM-E and U to film him and Peter in bed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkercest Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Starkercest Bingo 2020





	Smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "Inappropriate use of Stark tech" fill for Starkercest Bingo 2020. NSFW, brother/brother smut, Tony and Peter are both of age and consenting.

“Petey! I have a surprise for you!” Tony called as he entered their apartment. 

“Just a sec, Tones!”

Tony could hear Peter’s voice coming from their bedroom, clearly preoccupied with something. He dropped his backpack at the front door and headed for the kitchen, his eyes immediately drawn to the plate of snacks on the counter. He had a mouthful of cheese and crackers when Peter finally came down the hall from their room, his hair clearly damp from a recent shower.

“You couldn’t have waited for me, gorgeous?” Tony smirked.

“If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll need a second shower this evening,” Peter winked.

Tony snorted and made grabby hands for his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled in for a hug. 

“How was your day, babe?” Tony asked against the soft skin of Peter’s neck.

“It was busy, but good. I finally made some progress on that formula with MJ. It would be nice to get that done before the weekend. Oh, mom and dad are coming this weekend, they wanted me to tell you.”

“Nooo,” Tony whined. “I had a surprise planned for this weekend.”

Peter craned his head back to take a look at Tony’s face. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips where they were pursed in a pout. “You’re cute when you pout, which is quite often.”

Tony didn’t budge, he just kept his lips pursed, inviting Peter to continue kissing him. Peter just laughed, knowing exactly what his brother was playing at. But Peter would never turn down an opportunity to shower Tony in kisses, and this was no exception. He leaned back in to press featherlight kisses all over Tony’s face, peppering his lips everywhere before finally capturing his lips again. 

“You’re trying to distract me,” Tony mumbled.

“Is it working?” Peter pulled back with a knowing grin on his face.

“You know it, honey. Come help me get a couple things out of the car - I guess you’re getting your surprise early.”

Peter beamed, always eager for one of Tony’s surprises. Tony just shook his head with a smile, unable to contain his fondness for his brother and love, which was only part of the reason he was dreading a visit from their parents. But he still had time before their sudden arrival.

In the driveway, Tony opened the hatch of his SUV to reveal two familiar robots. Peter looked at Tony with confusion.

“Why’d you bring DUM-E and U home from the lab, Tones? I thought you needed them for your senior design exhibit?”

“One of the many perks of them being my robots. I can use them for whatever I want,” Tony said with a glint in his eye. “Now help me roll these inside.”

With that, Peter followed Tony back into their apartment. He took an immediate right turn once he was inside, assuming they’d be leaving the robots in their shared office and lab space. To his surprise, Tony made his way to their bedroom with his robot in tow.

“Tony? Do you want both of these back there?”

“Yep, bring U on down to join Butterfingers, here!”

Peter wheeled the robot down the hall and parked it next to DUM-E in their bedroom. He stared at Tony, awaiting an explanation for the robots that were apparently taking up residence in their room. Tony stayed silent, just watching Peter with a mischievously crooked smile.

“Am I missing something?” Peter asked.

“You know what I originally designed these guys for, right?”

“To record and keep track of your inventions at home.”

“Yep,” Tony said with an emphatically popped “p”.

“I’m still not sure why they’re here,” Peter gestured to their spacious bedroom.

Tony quickly busied himself with repositioning the robots, as if that would solve Peter’s confusion. DUM-E was stationed at the right corner of the foot of the bed while U was on the left side of the bed. When he was done, Tony turned around and gestured to the new setup.

After a moment, all the pieces clicked into place in Peter’s brain. Tony knew he’d figured it out when Peter’s entire face flushed pink all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“You still interested in that, Pete?” Tony asked quietly, stepping close to his flustered lover.

“I uh - yeah… I am,” Peter stammered.

Tony crowded into his space, walking Peter backward until he was pressed against the wall. Tony braced his forearms against the wall, his mouth coming to rest against Peter’s ear, hot breath coming out in pants against him.

“Yeah?” Tony husked. “You still wanna watch yourself get fucked by your big brother, Petey? Wanna see what I see every night baby?”

Peter could only nod, his brain couldn’t form any sounds besides the needy whimpers he was letting out without realizing it. Tony pressed a wet kiss to Peter’s neck and trailed his lips up to Peter’s ear.

“God Pete, you are so fucking hot. Can’t wait to watch us, baby,” he whispered.

“Tony,” Peter moaned.

Tony took a slight step back, creating just enough distance to lay his eyes on Peter.

“Good surprise?”

“The best.” Peter took a deep breath, trying to regain a bit of composure. He finally managed to open his eyes, he wasn’t sure when they’d closed and felt himself melt at the sight of Tony’s smile.

“Love you so much, Tones.”

“I love you too, Petey. Now, what’s for dinner?”

Peter just laughed and shook his head as he moved toward the kitchen, knowing Tony’s appetite was not something to be messed with. 

A few days later found Peter and Tony frantically cleaning their apartment on a gloomy Friday night. Howard and Maria would be arriving the following morning and their home was certainly not up to the family standard of cleanliness. Not to mention, it was incredibly obvious that “Peter’s bedroom” hadn’t been touched since the last time their family visited a few months prior. 

Peter and Tony had come to accept their mutual attraction in the 9th and 11th grades, respectively, but there were very few people in their lives that knew the real extent of their relationship. Two people to be exact, and that did not include their parents. When Peter decided to attend the same university as Tony, their parents were thrilled. They allowed Peter to live with Tony in an off-campus apartment even as a freshman when Peter practically begged them to let him live with his older brother. 

He claimed it had everything to do with social anxiety and his nervousness around living with so many new people in the dorms. They obviously didn’t know the real reason the boys wanted to live together. Now, halfway through their sophomore and senior years, Peter and Tony lived an incredibly domestic life together. They learned even more about each other and fell more in love while experiencing so much life together. They wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

However, Howard and Maria visiting always threw a wrench in things. Tony was busy decluttering the living room and organizing the kitchen while Peter stashed his belongings back in the extra bedroom. He hated it, but he knew there was no way they could spin it if their parents found all of his stuff in Tony’s room.

“You almost done, Tones? I just finished my last bit,” Peter called. As he stepped back into their bedroom he laid eyes on DUM-E and U and realized they’d need to be moved as well. “Actually, Tony can you come help me move these robots to the office?”

Peter heard Tony’s footsteps coming down the hall and he grabbed U to pass off to Tony.

“Nope, we’re using those tonight, Pete.”

Peter choked on his breath. “Tonight?”

“Mhm, tonight, honey. You done with everything else?” Tony asked quietly.

“Y-yeah, I think I got everything,” Peter nodded, his eyes flitting between the robots and Tony.

Tony stepped into Peter’s space and wrapped him into a tight embrace. “Relax, honey. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I know nights like this can be hard,” Tony trailed off. He knew how much they both hated the prospect of hiding themselves from their parents and he needed to be strong for Peter.

Peter shook his head, “No, I want to, babe.”

“You sure?” Tony pulled back to hold Peter’s gaze, making sure his younger brother wasn’t lying to him.

“I’m sure, Tony. I’ll tell you if that changes, promise.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I love you. Now you get comfy on the bed and I’ll get these going,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Peter murmured dreamily before taking a step away.

What felt like hours later, Peter was laid out in bed, completely boneless and out of control of the sounds coming from him. Tony had taken his sweet time taking him apart bit by bit, making sure they really put on a show for the cameras. Peter tried not to pay attention to the robots and cameras hovering next to the bed, but it turned him on even more to look straight into the camera, knowing he and Tony would be watching this back. 

“Oh god, Pete, so good baby,” Tony moaned. His thrusts were slow and deep in an effort to drag out their pleasure just a bit longer. He was propped up on his elbows above Peter, his eyes trained on his boyfriend’s blissed out face.

Peter’s stomach was covered in evidence of two (maybe three, he’d lost count) orgasms and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge of another. He groaned at the hot coil building in his stomach, his cock getting harder with every punch to his prostate.

“Tony, babe, so close.”

“Yeah, baby, you gonna come for me again? Gonna come on my cock?”

The words went straight to Peter’s dick, and he could feel his orgasm building, the pleasure just on the precipice of exploding. He just needed-

“Come for me Peter, come for your big brother,” Tony groaned in Peter’s ear.

“Oh fuck! Tony!” Icy hot pleasure ran through his veins, his climax overtaking any and all awareness he had left. His cocked jumped and dribbled out the last bit of come he had left, but the waves of pleasure were tinged with pain as his orgasm ran him dry.

Tony groaned at the way Peter’s hole clenched even tighter around him. “Fuck baby, that’s so good. Fuck, I’m gonna come, Pete!”

Tony pulled out of Peter’s hole, desperate to see his own come mix with the mess Peter had already made on his stomach. His orgasm ripped through him after hours of holding off and focusing on Peter’s pleasure.

“Mmm yes, Tony. Want it all over me,” Peter slurred, noticing Tony’s plan.

“Oh god, yes baby, all over you.”

With that, Peter felt Tony’s warmth explode across his abdomen, some spurting up his chest and even streaking up to his chin. He stuck out his tongue, trying to get a taste of it, but pouted when he couldn’t quite reach it.

“Damn, Pete, you’re a vision,” Tony mumbled as he ran his fingers through the come on Peter’s chin and brought it up to Peter’s open lips. It was obscene the way Peter sucked on Tony’s fingers, his eyes fixed on him, knowing exactly what he looked like.

“Good boy,” Tony murmured, before pulling away to grab a warm cloth to clean them up. 

Peter whined at the loss, but quickly quieted down when Tony returned. Peter leaned into the touch, relishing the gentleness between them. Tony pressed kisses over every inch of Peter he could reach as he ran the cloth across his chest and stomach, then down between his thighs to make sure he wouldn’t be uncomfortable sleeping.

“Get comfy my love. I’m just gonna move these guys back to the office,” Tony whispered.

“Mkay,” Peter replied, already half asleep.

Tony just chuckled fondly as he managed to grab both robots and their cameras. Once they were situated in the office, he pulled up his network.

“J, download files to my private server.”

“Right away, sir.”

As Tony made his way back to their room, he stuck his head in the spare bedroom and frowned at all of Peter’s belongings. They looked so out of place by themselves; Tony much preferred to see them intermingled with his own. He shook his head knowing there was nothing to be done, it would gratefully just be a few days this time, then they’d be back to normal.

He climbed in bed and Peter immediately clung to him like a koala. Tony smiled down at the boy and wrapped him in a tight hug, content to just hold his boy as he slept.

“Thank you, Tones,” Peter whispered.

“Nu-uh, thank you, honey. That was amazing.”

Peter tilted his chin up to look at Tony. “I love you lots, babe.”

“I love you back, Petey. Now get some sleep, my love.”

Peter nodded and drifted off to sleep. Tony wasn’t far behind him, for once not worrying about the following day, just thinking about the man in his arms. And the obscene footage currently downloading down the hall. But that was a thought for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/), my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
